


Poison

by lovezzy



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovezzy/pseuds/lovezzy
Kudos: 12





	Poison

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902590>


End file.
